Dia Cero
by Ann Li
Summary: Ella,una chica invisible para todos, al inicio no tenía nada y al final se quedó sin nada.


Había una vez (no puede faltar en toda historia) una chica de los suburbios de nombre Sakura no era muy bonita, mucho menos especial, lo que la caracterizaba era su manera de pensar; para los demás Sakura era muy extraña y de cierta forma lo era, su universo se cerraba en lo cotidiana que era su vida, solo trabajaba, estudiaba y en sus tiempos libres solo... leía, nunca se divertía y los que la rodeaban solo le temían, pues además tenía el carácter muy fuerte pero de apariencia dulce...la historia comienza un día en su trabajo, en una tienda donde ella acomodaba los artículos, en un descanso que tuvo para ir a consumir sus alimentos se apresuro para continuar su lectura pero su jefe no se lo permitió, Sakura no hizo caso y apresurada insultó al jefe y este con los colores en su rostro tomó su libro y lo arrojo a la basura; Sakura impotente pues necesitaba su trabajo para mantener sus estudios en silencio y humillada regresó a su lugar de trabajo...

Al paso del tiempo fue demostrando su capacidad en el trabajo y un día un chico ingresó a laborar en la tienda,

Jamás se había enamorada ni entusiasmado con nadie pues como las personas decían que era extraña creía que nadie se fijaría en ella, así que dio media vuelta y se alejó del chico, en la hora de la comida como de costumbre ella se sentó apartada de todos enfocada en su lectura, y faltando tan solo unos minutos para que terminara levantó su mirada para descansar un poco y para su sorpresa enfrente de ella apoyado en la mesa observándola fijamente estaba aquel chico, que no era tan guapo pero algo tenía que llamaba la atención, quizás era su mirada de color ámbar penetrante, nadie lo sabía, estiró su brazo y estrecho la mano de ella y acto seguido dijo: ¡Mi nombre es Li Shaoran! ¡Interesante el libro que lees, mi favorito en realidad!...muda de la impresión y asustada solo respondió ¡oh! aaaa ummm, ¡se me hace tarde!

Shaoran la vio alejarse :\ pero pensó, no me voy a rendir; al paso de los días Shaoran buscaba un pretexto para conversar con Sakura y ella astutamente llena de miedo lo evadía; el jefe del departamento requería que dos personas se quedaran a laborar y ella como siempre necesitaba dinero, pero no sabía quién se iba a quedar con ella, llegada la noche y solamente el sonido de las pulidoras

Sakuraa comenzó su trabajo de acomodar los juguetes, y aun sin saber quien le hará compañía en esa fría noche, de pronto siente una mano y una voz extrañamente familiar que le dice ¡Nada más romántico que una charla entre figuras de acción!, ¿no crees? Buenas

Noches, la chica dio media vuelta para confirmar de quien se trataba, ¡Buenas noches Shaorani! así que tu serás mi compañero, bueno yo ya he empezado a acomodar, ¿qué te parece si tu comienzas por el pasillo rosa?, ¬¬ está bien como tu digas, a la hora de la comida a las tres de la mañana, Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura y le preguntó ¿porqué me evades? yo quiero ser tu amigo

Sakura interrumpió su lectura y respondió: ¡Nadie quiere ser mi amigo!, ¿por qué quieres serlo tú?, y él respondió hay algo que me dice que eres una chica muy especial, a pesar de que tu intentes alejar a los demás y quieras alejarlos fingiendo ser extraña tu mirada refleja una profunda tristeza y ternura que es encantadora, yo quisiera ser tu amigo, es algo que no me molestaría, sería muy interesante tener una charla amena sin banalidades, no crees, y no fue mentira que el libro que en este momento lees es mi favorito, ¿te parece comenzar de nuevo?, ella lo miró fijamente, tomo su libro y continuo leyendo, y él al ver que no la había convencido dio la vuelta, y escucho una voz que le dijo ¡mucho gusto Shaoran, soy Sakura Kinomoto, me gustaría ser tu amiga!, el transcurso de la noche fue más agradable, entre acomodar y risas el trabajo fue más rápido, ella nunca había tenido un amigo y él solo sonreí, son las 7 a.m y es hora de salir, caminaron fuera de la tienda, Sakura prefirió caminar Shaoran la quiso acompañar, en su casa la dejó y ese día nunca lo olvido.

El tiempo paso, ellos eran los mejores amigos, todo era perfecto, las cosas habían cambiado, la gente de la tienda no podía creer que la chica extraña fuera humana y tuviera un amigo, las demás la envidiaban pues Shaoran no era feo y notaban que desde el primer día sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando a ella la veía.

Un día ella no fue a trabajar ya eran dos días que no la veía, pero no estaba preocupado pues una la noche anterior ella le dijo que iba a tener un examen muy importante y probablemente no iba a ir a trabajar y el tomó su lugar, mientras acomodaba los artículos en su lugar pensaba en una semana es San Valentín 3 ¿qué le voy a regalar a mi amiga?, que me pasa ¿es mi amiga? la quiero, y ya no estoy seguro de si esto que siento por ella es amistad o se ha transformado en amor; al día siguiente Sakura llena de felicidad por su prueba, abrazo a Shaoran y le contó todo, ella lo quería mucho se transformo en su mejor amigo, circunstancia más extraña, se alegraba de aquella noche en que se hicieron amigos. Los minutos pasaban entre los dos entre sus conversaciones y risas; Sakura salió del comedor y mientras tanto Shaoran se sentó al lado de Meiling para conversar sobre que le gustaría a una mujer de regalo de San Valentín, ambos sonrieron y Sakura los vio, dio media vuelta busco a alguien con quien bajar a piso de ventas y pasar desapercibida ante Shaoran; él la busco por todo el comedor se empezaba a preocupar, no la había visto salir, bajo a buscarla y la vio trabajar pero su mirada había cambiado, denotaba más tristeza, se acercó a ella y le preguntó ¿qué te sucede? ella respondió: no, nada, solo recordé que tenía que bajar dejé algo pendiente y baje sin avisarte, bueno vamos a seguir trabajando, el preocupado se fue a trabajar; a la hora de salida ella se fue sin siquiera despedirse, y fue directamente a la casa de su amiga Tomoyo, le contó lo que pasaba, ella le dijo: ¡Hay amiga! no crees, ¿qué estas enamorada de Shaoran? son celos lo que sientes en realidad, Sakura preocupada lo pensó sacudió la cabeza y gritó: ¡NOOOO! no es posible el es mi amigo, y me alegra que esté interesado en una muchacha y Meiling aunque tonta es muy linda, creo que les irá bien juntos.

-Amiga no sé qué decirte, tu lo quieres pero siento que te da miedo.

-Tomoyo eres la primera a la que se lo voy a confesar, en verdad me da miedo quererlo.

Por la noche Shaoran le mando un msj a Sakura

Shaoran 23:43

"Saku, estas bien? Que te sucede,

nisiquera te despediste de mi,

por favor respóndeme"

Contemplo aquel msj escribió unas líneas que no fue capaz de enviar, apagó a luz y se durmió.

Por la mañana salió rumbo al trabajo, Shaoran la esperaba en la esquina la tomo del brazo y le dijo, estoy preocupado por ti, qué te pasa no confías en mi, soy tu amigo; ella suspiro y le dijo no es eso, vamos a trabajar lo abrazo y se fueron platicando como de costumbre, pero

Shaoran tenía un ceño de preocupación que no podía ocultar.

La semana transcurrió normalmente y el día de San Valentín llegó por fin Saku había estando buscando 2 obsequios uno para Tomoyo y otro para Shaoran, les regaló a ambos un libro a ella "La mecánica del corazón" y a él "El psicoanalista", al llegar al trabajo ella vio con tristeza que él tenía en sus manos un par de tulipanes rosados y una caja no muy grande adornada bellamente y conversaba con Meiling, y pensó ella es muy afortunada la va a hacer muy feliz él es el chico más tierno y divertido que he conocido pero porque lloro si quiero que sea muy feliz soy una tonta.

Shaoran se acerca a ella y la abraza y le dice: Feliz San Valentín Amiga.

-Gracias Shao igualmente te traje este obsequio, espero que sea de tu agrado.

-(Sonrisa picara) Te quiero mucho, espero que te guste tu regalo, esto es para ti.

-En verdad (asombrada) es para mí son preciosas, pensé que eran para Meiling.

-Porque le tendría que regalar algo a ella.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, te he visto, estas enamorado de ella.

-Jajaja que tontería más grande, nada que ver, Meiling es una compañera y ella me ayudo a escoger tu regalo, no sabía que escoger para ti, que fuera adecuado.

-(apenada) Enserio?, es que tú y ella hacen una linda pareja, te agradezco el regalo...espero que no sea algo de niña.

-Te he de confesar que ella solo me ayudó con las flores y espero sean de tu agrado, yo escogí el regalo, espero que te sorprendas o aún no lo tengas.

-¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

-Claro que sí, es tuyo.

Rompe el papel cuidadosamente, y toca la portada de su obsequio, era el libro que anhelaba con todo su corazón, y que le había mencionado

Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-Gracias Shao es el más lindo detalle que han tenido conmigo.

-(la abraza) De nada, bonita.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada, perdóname, te gustaría saliendo de aquí ir al parque a dar una vuelta.

-Estaría muy padre.

Se fueron al parque a dar un paseo, un par de amigos que no se daban cuenta que sus sentimientos empezaban a cambiar...

Al transcurso del tiempo, ambos se iban encariñando más, la mirada de Sakura y Shaoran mostraba amor, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el primer paso...

En una ocasión Shaoran se quedó de noche en la tienda y Sakura se quedó despierta platicando con él vía msn.

Shao:

Oie y no tienes sueño?

Saku:

Un poco, pero quisiera estar platicando contigo.

Shao:

:) me da mucho gusto, sabes te quiero mucho, eres una niña bien linda y muy tierna.

Saku:

Gracias, pero no digas eso, ya sabes que el león no es como lo pintan.

Shao:

Sakura, te puedo decir una cosa.

Saku:

Por supuesto Shao, qué pasa?

Shao:

No, nada olvídalo.

Saku:

Qué pasa? No me preocupes.

Shao:

No es nada, sabes si en este momento estuviera durmiendo estuviera soñando contigo.

Eres la niña más linda que he conocido, te imagino en tu cama, con una pijama rosa,

y abrazando un oso de peluche, típico de una niña tierna.

Saku:

Creo que ya estas cansado jajaja, empiezas a imaginar cosas, pero te he de decir que

acertaste.

Shao:

Jaja te dije, es la primera imagen que me vino a la mente de ti.

Saku:

Me da penita contigo, pero bueno basta de charla, te dejo trabajar, hasta mañana TQM.

Shao:

(Shao está escribiendo...)

Saku:

Ummm estás?

Shao:

Descansa, dulces sueños.

Sakura se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de dormir, pero se hizo a la idea que él no podía enamorarse de ella.

...Un día ella fue a la tienda a comprar en su descanso, Shaoran había ido a laborar, se le acerco a ella y le dijo que bonita te vez, ¿tienes prisa?, y contestó: no, claro que no tengo prisa, él feliz le dijo: sería mucho pedir si me puedes esperar, y nos vamos a platicar, ella asintió.

En la salida Saku lo esperaba, se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron al parque.

-(abrazó a Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla) Te quiero mucho!(La besa apasionadamente)

-(sorprendida se aparta de él) ¿Qué significa esto?

-Ya no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos, desde el primer momento que te vi te he querido.

-No sé qué decirte, me tomas por sorpresa pero yo también te quiero.

-Te gustaría, concederme el honor de ser mi novia?

-Creo que lo debo pensar, no mejor no, mi respuesta es sí :)

-Gracias, bonita.

No había pareja más feliz en el mundo él la amaba y ella lo amaba, pero su dicha se iba a venir abajo.

A la tienda ingresó una nueva chica de nombre Akane, la cual era muy bonita, sorpresivamente ella había sido novia de Shaoran, pero este mantuvo oculta su relación con ella pues había terminado de una forma muy desastrosa; y al verla Shaoran comenzó a sentir sentimientos hacia ella como antes; ella le sonrió y se acercó a el invitándolo a tomar un café, Sakura no se enteró...

Él accedió, se fueron a un café y ahí estuvieron conversando y recordando.

S-Te extrañando mucho, aún no entiendo porque te fuiste si yo te amaba.

A-Sabes bien porque te dejé, tu no me ofrecías nada, lo único que pudiste hacer por mi, es ser el mejor amante que he tenido.

S-Tu y yo teníamos planes, me dejaste con el plan de la boda, días después me enteré que te habías casado y que vivías muy feliz ahora ¿qué planeas?

A-Recuperar lo que es mío, eres mi mejor amante y aun te amo, tu no sientes nada por mi?

S-Tu sabes perfectamente que si aun siento cosas por ti.

(Ambos se besan)

A-Te parece si te invitó a mi casa a recordar viejos momentos.

S-Esta bien, mi amor.

En la cama se fundieron los dos cuerpos en un beso, caricias de pasión, llegando al éxtasis, las sabanas cubrían sus cuerpos, no existía nada, ni siquiera el celular de él que estaba vibrando, Sakura que lo buscaba y el no contestaba, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la lujuria a la cual esa mujer lo estaba llevando. Al terminar el se quedó pensando en Sakura, ella no se lo merecía y se sentía como la peor basura del mundo, más sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio y seguir saliendo con Akane.

Al cabo de las semanas Shaoran seguía con Akane y Sakura...Todo mundo le contaba a ella lo que habían visto pero Sakura no creía, Akane por supuesto si sabía el tipo de relación que tenía con ella, pero prefería solo molestarla.

Un día Shao le dijo a Saku: Te amo mucho eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me gustaría llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

-De que hablas Shaoi, yo también te amo pero no entiendo de que nivel hablas.

-Bonita, yo te amo y tú me amas, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo y quiero que sea un momento especial para los dos, qué opinas?

-Me tomas por sorpresa, nunca creí que llegará este momento...

-Te digo una cosa...TE DESEO!

-Yo también Shaoran, y estoy de acuerdo con llevar esto a otro nivel,(beso) aunque me da miedo (apenada) yo soy virgen.

-Amor, también va a ser mi primera vez y te juro que te voy a cuidar mucho.

-Vamos a correr el riesgo amor.

Él preparó todo de forma que la primera vez de su novia fuera especial y previa a la cita con ella fue a ver a Akane pues quería otra noche de pasión con ella.

A la noche siguiente en una encantadora habitación adornada de velas y pétalos de rosa, Sakura esperaba su primera noche de amor algo nerviosa.

Él la tomó por la cintura la beso y le dijo: no te preocupes te cuidaré, te amo! Recuerda que tú me dijiste que te permitiera correr el riesgo, que te diera una oportunidad y lo he hecho. Al final has acabado saliéndote con la tuya, ¿eh? Te quiero, ya lo sabes.

-Todo es perfecto. No hay nada que estropeé nuestra felicidad, sino un millar de puertas abiertas al amor, almas perdidas y reencontradas tras muchísimo tiempo de infatigable búsqueda. Él que si bien quiere puede destrozarme la vida aquí y ahora, La felicidad existe en esta habitación.

Inclinados sobre el colchón, descendemos lentamente hasta que Sakura queda recostada sobre la almohada, acorralada con mi cuerpo encima.

Ambos nos derretimos entre jadeos y suspiros, en ríos de lujuria y en éxtasis de placer, estallando en un calor tan fuerte que parece que vamos a morir aquí mismo. Abrasados en el mismo Infierno, un Infierno que se cree el propio Paraíso inmerso en las profundidades del Cielo.

Sakura era muy feliz con esa noche y Shaoran la amaba demasiado, pero su cabeza daba muchas vueltas ya no sabía lo que sentía por ella.

Transcurso de días después de aquella mágica noche, ella se empezaba a preocupar por Shaoran pues lo llamaba y no contestaba y después de esa noche ya no estaba tan apegado a ella como antes, había casi dejado de ser su amigo y su novio, no obstante los rumores acerca de él y Regina seguían circulando por la tienda, hasta que un día un anónimo llegó a sus manos decía así:

"Shaoran no es lo que tú crees, él anda contigo y con Akane, y ella tiene un hijo que es de él, si no crees, ve a la dirección, Valle Unido #2048 Col. Miravalle a las 20 hrs, no pierdes nada"

Sakura no pudo parar de llorar al leer estas líneas pero quería saber si era verdad o no que Shaoran tenía un hijo, por supuesto que él no lo sabía.

Acudió a la dirección y su sorpresa fue ver a Shaoran entrar al motel con Akane, ella destrozada comenzó a llorar y se sentó afuera del motel para esperarlo y conversar con él, al salir Shaoran grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Sakura que destrozada y humillada le pedía una explicación.

-Sakura yo te juro que no quería yo te amo, demasiado.

-Me amas, pero te acuestas con ella, me dijeron y no quise creer, como se debieron burlar de mi, eres mi primer y único amor, yo no me merecía esto, porque no fuiste franco conmigo

-Sakura yo, verás Akane fue mi novia y la ame mucho ahora es solo un pasatiempo.

-Aja un pasatiempo.

(interrumpe Akane) Mira Sakura, yo te mandé el anónimo y todo esto es verdad, quería que lo supieras y Shaoran también yo tengo un hijo

Shaoran y es tuyo, pero me convenía para casarme con alguien que si me pudo mantener, pero no soy feliz y necesito al padre de mi hijo espero comprendas y me dejes a mi hombre en paz.

-Qué? Un hijo? Akane con eso no se juega

-Shaoran, como entenderás yo te quiero mucho pero esto no lo puedo permitir ve con ella y se feliz...

-Sakura no te vayas perdóname, en verdad no sé cómo explicarte, esto que está pasando se está saliendo de control...

-Adiós Li!

-Sakura por Dios tenemos que hablar( su mundo se empezaba a derrumbar viendo como e amor de su vida se alejaba, como si fuera agua escapándose de sus manos).

Da media vuelta y se va dejando atrás a Akane y Shaoran, llega a su casa se encierra en su habitación, su alma ha muerto, la prueba de embarazo da positivo, su mirada ha obscurecido, por la noche recostada en su cama toma una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran busca a Sakura ella no fue a trabajar preocupado la llama pero su celular está apagado y sus msjs no los responde, va a su casa y nadie atiende la puerta, se queda esperando en la banqueta hasta que Sakura sale, lo abraza y le dice "Te amo" así será hasta el fin, te perdono, se sienta con él y apoya su cabeza en su hombro pasan las horas y el empieza a preocuparse por su silencio, le vuelve a decir Te amo Shaoran, su cara empieza a cambiar de color, él le dice te amo Sakura perdóname, y ella solo lo calla, le roba un beso de amor y le pide que le vuelva a decir "Te amo", vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él y este la abraza, al cabo de un par de horas de tranquilidad sin decir una sola palabra la empieza a sentir fría, se da cuenta que está dormida, levanta su rostro para observarla, y dice una y otra vez

"¡Sakura, amor, despierta!", no responde, ha muerto, tomó veneno, horrorizado la llevó al hospital pero era demasiado tarde, él la traiciono, su amor el mato, él era el culpable de la muerte de su amada, en su bolso se encontraba una carta de pocas líneas que decía:

"Me diste el momento más mágico del mundo, fui visible para ti cuando para los demás no lo era, te amé mucho y me hiciste llorar en la misma proporción, la prueba de embarazo fue positiva, espero me perdones por quitare la vida a tu hijo, pero muy pronto estaremos los tres reunidos en el cielo"

Te amo por siempre, Sakura.

Shaoran no resistió estar lejos de su único y verdadero amor, se ahorco, dejó otra nota pidiendo que lo enterraran junto a Sakura.

Él, un muchacho que cometió un gran error; ella, una flor que murió.


End file.
